Another Shot
by Zaiachi
Summary: Updated! Kakashi is mentally disturbed and they have a mission to accomplish! How will things work out? Kakashi x Rin and an devious partnership between Yamato and Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

fonttimessize3colormediumorchid Studying

**Author's Note: **And here I am again with another fic. This time a Naruto one starring our very own Copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi along with the others and an old time friend who went missing for countless years so hope you guys enjoy it! Please Read and Review. Thank you

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and its characters, they all belong to Kishimoto-sama

**Another Shot**

**Chapter 1: The Return**

Studying. During the years that she had been gone it was the only thing that she did. Traveling from one country to another as well as from village to village, the young medic acquired different kinds of knowledge when it came to the field of medicine. From studying different kinds of herbs, to poisons that can counter other poisons, as well to perform surgeries and transplants, Rin's overall medical knowledge enhanced greatly. After all, even when she was still with her team, she already excelled as a medical ninja. The common knowledge that she had acquired during her stay in Konoha as part of Team four helped her greatly up to this day.

A few months ago, Rin had begun wandering once more, traveling to different countries in order to further her studies. Having been a free lance medic gave her the chance to practice what she had learned and thankfully enough, she had been successful when it came to treating her patients. And now that she was on the go again, her feet had brought her back to a more familiar country— The Fire country.

Obscured in a long ash colored cloak, her hood was safely secured over her head in order to shield her face from the dust and debris that the wind carried as it blew. Having passed the Wind country previously, it was a good defense from the sand. Looking around the new country that she had arrived in, the expression in her eyes softened. She recognized the place instantly, memories of their former missions had played in her mind. How they would usually take on tasks that had been situated outside the village and further into the borders. The moment she took another step, it was automatic. As if in a slight daze, she was threading back to the path that led towards her home.

After a few minutes walk, her eyes traveled down the road and up to a huge gate. Her heart pounded loudly against her chest. Finally she was in the village hidden within the leaves. She was back in Konohagakure. Upon entering the massive gates, Rin was stopped by two of the guards that were on post. Constantly being interrogated, Rin answered all questions that had been thrown at her like, her name, and the village she belonged too. Surprisingly enough when she said that she had formerly belonged to Konoha, their brows raised in skepticism due to the fact that they have never seen her before. For now, she was allowed to enter knowing that an ANBU would soon do further interrogation.

As she resumed her walk, she came upon the check point as to where the ANBU was waiting. Upon seeing her, she was asked to remove all possessions that were constantly attached to her. The cloak would be taken off, the bag deposited for inspection and other materials had to be submitted for checking. Once the things have been taken away, the ANBU would trace his hands over her frame, inspecting for any weapons that she may have been hiding. None. He found none. The first step of the interrogation had been done. The next would then proceed. The cloak was inspected as well and had passed the inspection, the bag was opened and the contents were removed. It had contained several medical pouches, senbon needles, a kunai holster, and some other medical items. From these, she was assessed to be a medicl nin. The weapons were regarded as basic shinobi tools. Still the search went on. The pockets of the bag was inspected as well, to the surprise of the ANBU, a familiar hitai ate was in it.

_A Konoha nin?_

He asked himself as he glanced at the waiting female. He found it strange though. An outsider having one of their symbols; he found it rather perplexing, but he had to concentrate on the task at hand. The last pocket was then searched. A few papers as well as calculation sheets were found, nothing harmful. And then another thing caught his eyes, a photo that was taken a long time ago. The quality dictated that fact, but he was more startled to see the people on it. Quickly tucking all things back in its proper place, the ANBU returned her things.

"You can pass."

He stated the words in a monotonous tone, his face hidden under the ANBU mask that he wore while a small nod was given as a sign that it was indeed alright to pass. Rin would then slip her cloak back on, along with her hood, slung her back pack behind her again and begin to walk pass the check station. _It cant be…can it?_ The interrogator thought as he watched the young medic walk off.

Walking the streets, she looked around. There had been some changes to the place. Gazing at the distant view, the rock mountain on which the faces of the previous Hokages were engraved caught her attention.

"Minato-sensei…"

She mused softly as she looked at the forth face that was etched onto the mountain. Even after such a long time, she had never forgotten the face of not only her mentor but a valuable friend as well. And then it came to her. She remembered something very important. Making her way towards a flower shop that had been on sight, she took out some money from her pockets and bought some white flowers. She remembered that he liked them as well.

As if etched in her memory, Rin made her way to one specific place where she could find her comrade. And as she walked, she found herself standing in front of a monument where the names of those who have died in battle were engraved. Further approaching the stone, she kneeled down in front of it and placed her purchased flowers down, a lone finger tracing one name that had been a big part of her life as a shinobi.

"Uchiha Obito."

Traced her lips as well as her fingers. Soon after, she would pull her hood back as to expose her face before clasping her hands together to offer a prayer for the friend she hadn't seen in so many years. After that incident, the next mission Rin took on gave her the status of MIA. Not being able to come back due to injuries as well as some other personal reasons.

Offering a solemn prayer for the friend, she also reminisced the time that they all spent together, as well as the time when Obito had passed away. Somehow she felt bad, even in death, Obito kept on thinking of protecting her.

--

"Kakashi…take care of…Rin…"

_I heard him say. Obito's body lay under a pile of boulders, the entire right side of his body crushed. I was there beside him by that time…after finishing the transplant. I didn't want to leave his side. Kakashi had responded to his words then. _

_From above I could hear that the fighting had begun once more. I could see glimpses of their bodies moving as well as the sounds of the intense battle that had ensued from above. I began to panic when I saw the enemy look down at us, but it was Obito's voice, telling me to relax that had calmed me down. He knew that there was nothing to worry about. He trusted Kakashi, he knew he would prevail. Suddenly, the view had changed, from the enemy to my comrade's face who looked down the hole that we were in. _

"Kakashi…Take…Take Rin…Hurry get out of here…The…enemy's reinforcements…are coming…for sure…"

"…"

_Obito's voice chimed again. He was already having a hard time to speak, but nonetheless he was still making an effort to save us. Kakashi didn't say a word and all I could do was mention his name again. I held his hand but he took draw it back. He said everything would be alright. As I look up I saw a hand extended towards me, Kakashi had told me to grab onto his hand. I looked back at my fallen comrade…I was hesitant to leave him there until I heard his voice calling out my name again. It was then that I took hold of Kakashi's hand. Not a minute too soon, rocks crumbled down the hole, trapping Obito's body inside, further crushing it._

"Obito!"

_I called out as I saw the collapse, tears had welled in my eyes as I watched the scene. _

"Rin… I'll handle these guys…While I'm doing that, escape."

_I was temporarily pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Kakashi's voice, telling me to escape, but of course I protested. I cant, I just couldn't let him face everything alone. I couldn't run away when he was there fighting._

"I'll look after you for Obito…Because of that I'll protect you even if I die. Rin…Obito liked you…loved you…you were important to him…Because of that I'll protect you through life and death."

"Then Kakashi… My feelings…"

"I…I was once the kind of trash that would abandon you…"

_He explained as he began to concentrate his chakra again onto his palms. Even in death Obito cared so much for me…and yet, I neglected how he felt. It in turn made me feel bad. While Obito was busy caring for me, I was busy caring for Kakashi. But this time I knew what I had to do…If Obito wanted Kakashi to protect me, then I'll do the same for him. I would do all I could to protect Kakashi, for Obito._

_--_

Rin would then come to a stand as she kept on looking at the monument. She decided to stay there for a while, continuing to remember their past as comrades. Not reminiscing to hurt about the past, but to enjoy good memories that their experiences offered.

Today was a new day, there was no need to be sad from what had happened in the past, instead, keep on smiling and living life the way they wanted. She knew Obito would have liked the thought very much, and would have done the same.

"Its been a while…"

A relatively familiar voice echoed from behind her. Rin's face lit up as she turned around fully.

"Indeed it has."

She spoke, smiling softly like she always used too.

**A/N: And that's it for chapter one How'd it go? Drop a line and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 2: Surprise**

_This doesn't seem so bad…_

He thought as he stared right at the ceiling. It was so familiar that he could tell how many cracks it already had. Even though Konoha's hospital rooms were always kept well, there were still some details that were missed by the repair crew. For instance, one of the large cracks that started from the light bulb up to the wall. It was relatively large and he couldn't remember if he was the one who did it, or if it was something that was already there to begin with.

He still didn't like it when he was confined in the hospital. The room wasn't small, but it felt like it was cramped inside due to all the things that were in there. He usually didn't like the fact that he was connected to the I.V. and its stand. It was hard to move, not to mention hard to sleep, being kept in one position made him feel stiff and uncomfortable.

Next, due to his heightened senses, especially of smell…the usual feeling of nausea would overcome him when he gets a whiff of some of the antiseptics and alcohol. There were different types, and some which had a very unfriendly scent usually made him sick to the bone, but it was good that this didn't happen when he had visitors. What would they say if they found him in that state? Just the very thought of it made his pride want to scream at him for even thinking of such a thing.

Although on the other side, it was also nice since he usually got visits which he could do without. He was less tired which he missed in a way. At least he got the meal that he liked, those that were usually comprised of vegetables. And of course, getting special editions of his favorite books were the best treat he had. Although he have read each and every one of those books, he never seemed to get tired of the drama, the romance, the action, and the kink of it all. Whenever he would remember a scene, he couldn't help but chuckle in his own way. The one which made him sound like a pervert, so to speak.

But he hated the silence most of all. Sometimes it was too silent for his taste. It became eerie at times, especially at night. He wasn't afraid when night fell, he just didn't like the feel of the place. It was more or less disturbing to the senses, and that's what he couldn't take, the way it seemed to disturb him when he tried to concentrate. It was also an issue as well that he couldn't call in his dogs. He missed them.

Soon enough, the clock's long hand pointed at 12 while the smaller at 3. He sighed. It was time for his daily check ups again. He was getting tired of the routine. Everyday, same time, everything was always the same. Nothing changed. When the clock said it was three o'clock, the nurse would come in and do the normal check up, temperature, blood, the works. He hated how his body was being touched by other people. Not that he minded at all, it was for his own good if that's what's being taken into account, but still one side of him didn't like it one bit. When the hand moved a little, he pulled his blanket over his head. If it was up to him, he wanted to be discharged from the place and just continue recovering in his apartment, but due to the Godaime's orders he was forced to stay in the hospital for who knows how long. After his battle with the Akatsuki along with his student, he received fractured bones, some torn muscle and other bodily damages that were partially starting to heal. But still he would be there for a long time.

Another minute passed and the sound of soft rapping could be heard from behind the door. He was trying to figure out who it was, wondering if it was his usual nurse, but it seemed different.

"I'll be coming in now."

_Is that my usual nurse…?_

He just had to ask himself after hearing the person's voice. It was different. Even the chakra signature was different.

Slowly the door was pushed open. Kakashi glanced at the door only to see a younger looking medic, someone who seemed to be the same age as him. She wore a white coat around her frame and her hazel brown hair draped over her shoulders elegantly, which at the same time semi covered the markings on both side of her cheeks. Her eyes looked straight forward as she walked inside, heading towards the I.V drip, checking how fast it was going.

Both of Kakashi's eyes seemed to widen upon seeing her very presence. "It couldn't be, right?" That was one of the things that entered his mind as he looked at the woman in front of her. She was checking the clock as she regulated the I.V. It seemed to be right.

"Kakashi-san, how are you feeling?"

The medic asked as she walked over to his bed, checking whether the patient was alright.

"I'm…alright…"

He mused as if dazed. The young girl now placed a hand over the guy's forehead checking for temperature.

"You seem fine, but you look a little flustered. Its like you've seen a ghost. You better rest for today, let's skip your blood extractions just for today, alright?"

She smiled at him then. He couldn't move. Nor could he speak.

Not even waiting for an answer, she bid him a farewell. But before she could even get far, a hand shot up and took hold of her wrist. Kakashi made sure his grip was firm and wouldn't hurt her in anyway. The brunette would then turn his way, her expression a bit startled from the deed that was done. She saw how Kakashi looked at her, still couldn't even utter a word, and then when she tried to pull away, his grip got stronger, but not to the point of bruising. It still had that gentle touch to it.

"Rin…"

He finally spoke.

Rin's eyes softened as she continued to look at the silver haired jounin. Soon enough she could feel his hold getting loose. It was her signal to pull her hand back to her and away from his grasp. The medic merely smiled at Kakashi like she usually did when they were still part of team four—Team Minato.

**A/N: Again, please Read and review. It means a lot besides, Look, Kakashi is speechless. X3**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: And Still Naruto doesn't belong to me

**Disclaimer: **And Still Naruto doesn't belong to me.

**Chapter 3: Agreement**

He was out of it now. A few hours had passed since Rin made a visit. He was mainly surprised to find her alive. But this meant he'd be able to koop his promise to Obito. Nothing was lost yet. He wasn't alone yet. The person he cherished the most after Obito's death was alive and well and was tending to him a few hours ago.

Kakashi was slightly disappointed though as he watched the door. Countless people had come by now. And he failed to take notice of them. Even when the Godaime had entered the room, he still seemed dazed and was out of his usual line of thinking. All day he waited for just one visit. Rin's.

"Kakashi-sensei! We came to visit 'ttebayo!"

"Oh its just you…"

He almost had that hopeful look on his face, but when he saw Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Sai, he frowned again, and even if he was wearing a mask, it was evident that he was frowning.

"What do you mean its just us? Kakashi-sensei, don't you want us here?"

Sakura asked as they all looked at the Jounin who had started to cover himself with a blanket. The four looked at each other simultaneously, wondering what was wrong with him.

"Ano na, ano na. Ero-sennin, did make a special edition of Icha Icha tactics just for you Kakashi-sensei. He told me to give it to you when you were hospitalized again."

The blonde spoke as he pulled a green colored book from his pockets and handed it to Kakashi. The silver haired jounin looked at the book and took it from the boy's hand, but instead of directly reading it like he always did, he merely placed it atop the bedside table along with the others that seemed to have been in slight disarray.

"Something really must be wrong with him."

Sasuke intervened as he crossed his arms above his chest, casually glancing at the man as he kept himself hidden from beneath the blankets.

The door then banged open. All the people in the room except for Kakashi looked what was left of the wooden doors. Splinters and shards of wood were all over the place, while and angry looking Hokage stormed inside in a fury. The look on her face was scarier than it usually was. She was really pissed off for some reason.

"And why are you refusing your treatments and medicines lately?!"

She asked, her voice booming and irritated. The four students looked at Kakashi who was still buried under his sheets. Tsunade twitched at his silence. It was getting to her. She wanted him fixed in an instant but he was rejecting the treatment that was being given to him. She knew how he disliked it here recently, but it didn't give him the right to turn down what was supposedly good for him.

The Godaime Hokage felt a growl crawling up her throat as she marched towards Kakashi's bed. She was really beginning to get really really annoyed (if that was even possible). Grabbing hold of his blanket, she pulled it off of him, wanting to get an answer out of the jounin but he wasn't even giving in, instead he pulled the cloth closer to him again to keep her from tearing it away from him…which was far from happening given Tsunade's inhumane strength.

From within the sheets, Kakashi was performing a few hand signs which in effect produced at least five kage bunshins that were trying to pull the Godaime away, but it was…as usual, a futile attempt. They were already making too much noise that the patients and staff that passed by couldn't help but look inside, wondering what was happening.

"What's going on here?"

The voice was stern and everything went quiet. Automatically, Kakashi was sitting up and looking at the door, as well, his clones had stopped pulling on the Hokage and were now standing straight and looking at her. For a moment, Sakura looked at the woman that entered. She pondered on who the person was as she never saw her before stationed at the Konoha hospital. A new hand maybe?

"Tsunade-sensei, for a medic, you should know we're in a hospital, and you know disturbing the peace is not allowed here."

The blonde female scoffed, still looking rather mad. She glared at Kakashi who had know emerged from his hiding place which was under the thick white sheets that covered his whole body.

"Yes I know, but this guy is just annoying right now."

Tsunade explained herself.

"That's not a good reason."

She frowned as she walked inside and walked past the hokage. Tsunade looked at the brunette as she made her way to Kakashi, remembering their meeting a few weeks ago at the Hero Stone. She was informed by an ANBU that someone that was related to the Yondaime had returned to the village and was headed to where the monument was. Tsunade already had an idea of who the person was. It would be someone that she took under her wing a couple of years ago even before the young girl's academy days, that's why Rin was a very good medic to start with. It was also good timing that Rin came since Tsunade had been hearing that Kakashi had indeed become stubborn all of a sudden. At least the Godaime saw a plan on how to make him more obedient.

"Kakashi-san, please call off your Kage Bunshins. The room is quite crowded now."

The silver haired jounin merely nodded and within a blink of the eye, the five were gone. The others inside the room were perplexed of course as to how a medic they didn't even know could instantly get their sensei to give in like that to what she had requested. It was strange indeed. Rin smiled at Kakashi, one of those rare smiles that she had, usually one that she only showed to those who she valued a lot. It was then that she looked at Tsunade, the sternness returning somewhat although her face still looked as mild as ever.

"Now what exactly is the problem here Tsunade-sensei?"

She asked, pocketing her hands the coat's pockets, looking over at Tsunade before turning back to Kakashi.

"He's been refusing medica—"

"I want to be discharged."

He interrupted. Of course he was still feeling pretty much like shit, but he didn't want to stay in the hospital like this. If there was a possible way to heal his wounds quickly, he'd prefer that and get out of this infernal place.

"But you're not—"

"I'll heal his injuries."

The other's looked at Rin as she spoke.

"But we don't even know you. How do we know you're not planning something against Kakashi-sensei?"

"That's right dattebayo!"

And in turn Sai and Sasuke merely nodded. Tsunade, shook her head at the four while Kakashi and Rin looked at each other. In a matter of second, the copy ninja chuckled a bit, waving his hands back and forth to dismiss his student's thoughts. The four looked skeptically at him before looking at Tsunade, waiting for her approval.

"He's discharged in a week if you can completely heal his injuries, if not he stays for another month. After your job here is done, meet with me and we'll talk about your living arrangements."

The hokage agreed.

"But Shishou!"

"Maa, Maa, its alright Sakura-chan. No need to worry."

Kakashi answered for the Godaime. Scoffing once more, the blonde female made her exit leaving the others behind.

"Should be begin then?"

Rin turned to Kakashi with that ever charming smile of hers, and in turn the only think Kakashi could do was nod in agreement as he kept on loosing the words he had to say. It was strange but during her time with Rin when they were still young, he would never even be flustered around her, and now…now that she was so close, breathing and warm, he couldn't help but wonder about this girl that was smiling on front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Naruto. You think they'll be in auction soon? Christmas is coming. XD

**Chapter 4: Wounds**

After the four shinobi were ushered out of Kakashi's room, Rin had taken the liberty to bring him to another room which was less devastated than this one. Seemingly enough, Kakashi was rejecting other medics at the moment, except for Rin who was at this very moment helping the jounin walk into a much larger room, the OR to be specific.

Kakashi swayed from side to side as well as wincing every now and then whenever he made a step. He did, of course, made sure to keep his balance in order to prevent any more injuries from taking place. He didn't want to hurt Rin…of all people.

Evidently, he was taller than her now, and whenever he glanced down at her, Kakashi couldn't help but look away slightly. She certainly grew more mature when it came to her physical frame. Although she was taller now, she was still relatively small in comparison to him. Noticing her hands, had it become daintier than it usually was? And her hair smelled of flowers as it shone whilst she walked. Her eyes were still kind yet they were stronger now it seemed.

"Rin, wha—"

"You shouldn't speak much. Those things aren't important."

Rin spoke even before Kakashi could finish his statement. She was sure he was going to ask where she went, or why didn't she come back. With the Jounin being in this kind of state, she was more concerned about her health than her past experiences and travels. There were just more important things to handle first.

Once they got inside the room, Rin helped Kakashi on the operating table. At first the jounin was still seated. Rin had instructed him to take of his top so that everything would be easier to do.

Kakashi first removed his hitai ate revealing his sharingan. Ever present was the long scar which she wasn't able to completely heal, sadly. Next that came off was his black sleeveless shirt that exposed his well toned and well shaped body. His was just right. Not too bulky nor is he scrawny. He had a lean physique. Of course, there was one thing that he didn't mind taking off in her presence, and that was his ever infamous mask. He could remember how he often visited Rin as a child due to having his wounds healed. She was practically the only one that he trusted with anything(aside from his sensei), his medicine, his body, the face behind the mask…it was easy to reveal this all to Rin, since she wasn't the type who is hyped when things are presented to her. She was always calm, and usually kept secrets quite well.

Rin then walked over to Kakashi, inspecting his eyes a little, but focused on the sharingan more since she knew what its side effect were when used.

"Does it hurt?"

"On some occasions."

"Can you see well?"

"Yes."

With that, Rin covered Kakashi's good eye with a hand, leaving the Sharingan exposed.

"And now?"

"It's a bit blurry."

So she was correct. It really was doing the damage that it was supposed to do.

"Let's heal your eye first. I'm sure he wouldn't want you going blind."

Rin spoke softly as she gathered the necessary chakra in her palms. She still hadn't found a way for the Sharingan's deteriorating process to stop once it was used, but she was able to at least find a way on how to slow down its effect. Placing a hand over the crimson colored hue, she slowly and carefully began to heal his eyes. The process was slow, but she made sure it wasn't painful for the copy ninja. The damaged part of the sharingan hue was slowly being fixed. She remained in concentration, making sure every detail of damage was repaired.

Kakashi on the other hand, with his good eye watched as Rin worked diligently. She smiled at him from time to time, reassuring him that everything was fine. Ever since they were children the medic nin usually did that as well. Sure back then he grew tense whenever she did so, but this time, he couldn't help but smile back faintly, and in the way she smiled, it made him forget about the stinging sensation that occurred when she had started to treatment.

Within the next few moments, Rin had finally stopped. Smiling, she looked at the jounin and then nodded, saying that his eyes were already well. Retrieving something from her pockets, she handed Kakashi some eye drops that she had made sometime ago in another country. It was one that she developed for his personal use.

"That would help in preventing the Sharingan's effect to strike too quickly."

She stated before wondering on what to do next. According to the medical record that was given to her by the godaime, he had some fractured limbs and bones. That has to be dealt with accordingly next. The young medic gestured for Kakashi to lay down on the operating table. Somehow she found it amazing that he was actually compliant with what she was saying. Rin could remember how Kakashi made protests whenever she would offer to heal his wounds, saying he was alright and he didn't need any help. She shrugged the thought away and once again gathered her chakra on her palms. Glowing a light-ish green color, she placed her chakra infused hands on the place where he fractured his bone and damaged some limbs as well as tissues. As she did this, she couldn't help but worry about him. He was as always, the strong one. Even under such circumstances, he was able to move when in turn, others would be too pained to even want to do any movements.

Kakashi winced every now and then as the procedure commenced. He was still lucky, he thought since the medic didn't choose to operate on him like any sane doctor would. Her operations were mostly that of medical jutsus wherein she reassured her patients of not being hurt in the process. Somehow she knew Rin never liked pain or having to put people in pain. It must have been why almost everything she made back then—medicine to be exact, always tasted sweet. And even know whenever he winced, she would look up at him worriedly, although still smiling that soft and sweet smile which seemed to instantly calm him down.

The process took longer than expected, but she remained careful of what she was doing. Bones, limbs, tissues, after another minute everything was healed. The procedure in whole, along with the eye treatment lasted for at least three hours. It'd usually take a lot faster if she was treating a normal patient, same caliber and same result. But this one was Kakashi, she'd at least want to make sure everything was indeed well. Ah, the privileges of an old comrade.

"I'm sorry if it was a painful at times."

She apologized as she helped him sit up, holding his hand briefly to pull him to a sitting position. Kakashi just waved it off before smiling to say that it was nothing really.

Rin couldn't help but smile either seeing him look like that. She never really got the chance to see such an expression on his face. She did, on some occasions but that was when he was still trying to smile.

Walking over to the pile of clothes that he had discarded earlier on, the young medic picked them up from the other end of the table before giving it back to the jounin, literally helping him put it back on.

She was so careful with him, which was what Kakashi noticed most of the time even back when they were on the same team. The way she was so close at the moment made him feel numb but in a good way. And with her being away for so long without even bothering to contact him, he wanted to pull her towards him, but for some reason his arms felt like they were frozen.

She had finished helping him with his shirt by then. Kakashi would take his hitai ate and place it over his eyes in the same fashion he usually wore it. On the other hand, Rin was gently placing his mask back on. Unlike most who wanted the jounin unmasked, Rin usually didn't care about doing something like that. It was the man's choice to conceal his face, and he would eventually take it off if he saw fit. Plus, she guessed, it was something he did to honor his late father.

The copy nin could feel her soft hands brushing against the contours of his face as she arranged the mask back. Somehow a soft touch of pink made its way on his cheeks, which, to the eyes of the young medic didn't go unnoticed.

"Kakashi, are you alright? Your face is red, do you feel sick?"

Pushing the hitai ate up, she placed her hands against his forehead, checking for temperature. Their faces were rather close and as Kakashi looked at her worried face, he could feel the shade of pink turning into a shade of red. And by some instinct that found it rushing along his system, he pulled away from her touch.

"I'm fine!"

He stated rather irritably which made the medic back away for a while. That tone of voice, it was the same when he was young and he tried to help him out.

"Oh…I'm sorry. Anyway, you're already fine. I'll go to them and have them discharge you…please excuse me."

_**Good move Kakashi…reverting back to old ways. **_

He sarcastically told himself before realizing that Rin was now starting to move away from him. On instinct as well his hands shot forward, reaching the medic before she can even get further away from him.

Rin for a moment looked back at Kakashi who at the moment looked at her intently.

"What I meant was…I'm alright, you don't need to worry."

He restated his former words in a nicer tone. He didn't know why it was that he suddenly reacted in a manner in which reminded him of his old self, but he basically couldn't shrug the thought of making Rin feel uneasy, which he felt so very much in the tone of her voice when she said she was going to leave. He mentally cursed himself for acting like a jerk when she was just trying to help.

The medic simply smiled at him. It was her way of saying it was alright.

"Rin…"

"Yes Kakashi-san?"

He felt like flinching upon the addition of the honorific to his name. It made him feel like she was distant from him, but then again, wasn't that the case specially during the old times?

"You wanted to tell me something back then …when I told you Obito loved you, right? Will you say it to me now?"

"You said…you were the kind of trash who abandoned me.."

That shot a pain right through his heart. He did say that, and he could remember it so clearly. And he remembered the look on Rin's face when he told her that. Somehow it was the same look she had now. He could clearly see it before she turned her head away.

Pushing himself to a stand, he released her wrist before placing his hands atop her shoulder, turning her around so that she would face him. He placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head up so that she was looking at him. Both eyes met hers and they seemed to smile as he looked down at her.

"I was."

It pained him to say it since it felt like old wounds were suddenly reopened.

"…but now that you're back, I'll protect you."

Her eyes widened slightly before she pulled back from him. She shook her head slightly, bowed and went on her way leaving Kakashi alone in the room. The lasts of his words rang inside her mind, playing as if it was a broken record.

_Kakashi protecting me…again…I don't want that…_

She mused in her head as she made the notice of Kakashi's discharge. He'll be able to leave the hospital today.

Still, she didn't want Kakashi protecting her. No one ever protects her from Kakashi's whenever he did start protecting her.

No. She didn't want a repetition to that. It was like adding salt to open wounds.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, you guys know the deal…its sad…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, you guys know the deal…its sad…

**Chapter 5: Closed Agreement**

The next thing she knew, she was standing in front of the hokage in her office. It was still the same from her time. Still there were a pile of paper work to be done, although, when her sensei was hokage, it didn't pile up as much as this.

Tsunade at the moment was looking over a bunch of papers that had been brought to her some time ago. It contained the list of available places and apartments in which someone could stay in. She would have given the younger medic her old apartment if it hadn't been bought, but since it was due to her long absence, there was no way that could happen.

Rin waited patiently, looking around every now and then, wanting to at least have a place to stay in instead of just being in the hospital. It wasn't that bad a deal but she'd need her rest away from people.

Godaime soon placed the papers on the desk, shaking her head as she checked for an apartment that hadn't been rented yet. Sadly there was none. Rin sighed, wondering where she would go then.

"If you want, you can share an apartment with someone. That'd be better than you staying in the hospital."

She suggested. Rin was in thought for a moment, considering the offer the other made. It wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe she'll give it a shot at least. The young medic nodded in reply, saying that she'd consider the thought.

Tsunade gave her the list of people who had apartments that was for sharing, this included some of her old friends, but she was unsure on how to explain once they asked what had happened to her.

Continuing to look at the sheets of paper, a small 'poof' was heard. In the veil of smoke that cleared emerged Kakashi who had a hand raised as a sign of greeting. The hokage had heard of his discharge, and she was practically impressed that Rin was able to heal him within a day.

"So have you chosen someone to stay with?"

Godaime asked as she looked at Rin. At the moment while she was asking her question Rin was making movement for her to stop asking. But she was in vain. She hung her head slightly as she shook her head no.

"She can stay with me. I wouldn't mind."

Kakashi spoke then, arms crossed over his chest before looking at his old comrade with a smile.

"Maybe Anko or Kurenai will take me in?"

Rin interrupted while looking at Tsunade not even minding Kakashi. This would be one of his ploys to keep an eye on her, which she didn't like.

"I think staying with Kakashi would be the best choice. He's responsible enough and he probably knows you more than anyone else in this village."

"But…"

She wanted to protest but Kakashi stepped up front. Looking at the hokage, there was that look in his eyes that suggested he was serious about taking her in. She had seen this look before. It was the same look of seriousness he always had when he was much much younger.

"I'll take responsibility for her. So please leave her in my care."

The silver haired joinin stated, the tone in his voice serious.

"Its alright, I can always look for a pla—"

Even before she could finish her statement, Kakashi shot her a glance, one that she haven't seen for a long time. It was one of those authoritative looks that he used whenever team four went on missions. In an instant, she was quiet.

"Alright then, Kakashi, she can stay with you."

Tsunade noted. Kakashi merely gave a bow before disappearing. He'd be back home in his place, arranging it so that there was ample space for two people.

_I never get a say on anything…_

She told herself as she bowed slightly, not wanting to argue any further. She shook her head some as she made her exit, not comfortable with the fact that she'd be living with Kakashi from now on.

**A/N: Sorry that one came out as short, hopefully, more next time. Oh and thank you to those that reviewed Another Shot! –gives out cookies- **


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: -is touched- Thank you so much for all the people who reviewed up to this point

**Author's Note: **-is touched- Thank you so much for all the people who reviewed up to this point. It really makes me happy and makes me want to update more. I'll try to update as much as I can even in my hectic college schedule. Oh and… -noticed a chapter with lots of typos- I'm sorry for those. Must have been sleep getting into my fingers. But for now, here's chapter 6 of "Another Shot". Enjoy one and all

P.S: Oh, oh, and about the drama thing, it may get a tad dramatic at times since its needed…I think. -sometimes think her fingers types on their own- And if there are any OOC moments (which I know there are specially with the favorite jounin) its because he sometimes slips back to well…the younger days...and as well my fingers randomly types? –also thinks some of her body parts have minds of their own- x.x Anyway…again, please enjoy And thank you very much for the wonderful reviews! I'll try to do my best. X3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto…yet! XD

**Chapter 6: The Long First Day**

Rin sighed. She moved around the interior of the building where she was at now. The place was clean, almost spotless, and she wouldn't have believed it was a guy's place to begin with.

The flat wasn't small at all. It was just right for two people.

The living room was nice and cozy. There was a couch with a few pillows and blankets, a study table wherein a few books were placed, and a small coffee table for snacks and a few drinks.

To the far right was the dining area complete with a stove and some pots, a refrigerator where food was kept, a table, and a place where the plates and other dining utensils were placed.

To the left was the bed room. And for some reason this might have been the only place inside the apartment which looked like a guy's room.

Although it was clean and spotless, different sorts of weaponry were situated in the room. It ranged from kunais to shurikens, to explosive tags and smoke bombs as well as a set of scrolls which were used for hiding and summoning things. There was a bed inside, big enough for either one or two depending on their body size and by it was a small table and a desk lamp. On the desk along with the lamp was a very familiar picture that had been taken a couple of years ago. There was also a bookshelf by the right corner of the room, it was filed with various books on rules and regulations and what not. Some ancient looking scrolls were also displayed on the glass like portion of the shelf, which really meant it was being taken care of properly.

Inside the room was also the bathroom complete with a shower head and a tub. All the necessary cleansing materials were there too, shampoo, conditioner, soap and a few lotions that possibly kept the owner's skin nice and smooth…and of course, soft.

All in all, the place was nice. The only thing that didn't thrill her mind was the fact that she was going to live with Kakashi as of today. If at all, Rin should have been happy since she was gonna be sharing the same roof with the person she liked the most, but after experiencing how protective he could be in his own way, she thought differently although the admiration was still there. Its not Kakashi that she didn't like around though, it was the way he did things. It made her feel weak, and that was something that she didn't want to feel ever again.

The young medic had already finished her task of unpacking. The closet space had been divided accordingly so that she'd have a place to put her clothes in. Thus she neatly stacked her clothes so that it wouldn't look to messy. Once done with it, she took her sit on the bed, sighing in relief as she finally finished her task.

She then looked around again.

"Really, Kakashi shouldn't be doing this…"

She mused softly as she pushed herself up, coming to a stand before leaving the room and the flat all in all. She wanted to stroll around for a while, before finally resting. Kakashi wasn't home anyway, so she thought it'd be nice if she could see the others as well.

--

Kakashi was as usual over at the Hero Monument where he spent more of his time when he wasn't on missions and when he wasn't hospitalized. It gave him a sense of peace at least for what he had done in the past.

Today he brought no flowers for his friend, only his presence. He sat along the stone as if sitting with a friend before leaning back and then looking up at the sky.

"A week ago, Rin came home."

He spoke, as if someone was there beside him and hearing him out. The look on his face softened then before she brought his gaze towards a tree, looking at it intently.

"I thought I failed you when she disappeared, but now I'll have another chance to keep my promise."

The jounin chuckled then. This was one of those times when he really did start a conversation with his departed friend. For him, his soul was just there, listening to him.

"Obito, would you be mad if I told you Rin is staying with me…in my place?"

He asked before leaning back further, ending his conversation with Obito.

A short memory played in his mind then. It started from when Obito had died to the point where he became protective of Rin. If he hadn't been so careless still, and so attached to the rules, he wouldn't have lost her in the first place. He was still cold back then, and even if he did protect the girl, he was rarely around her. He merely checked on her from time to time. Being an ANBU took that time away. He knew he often pushed her to be stronger and now he realized he did it in a harsh way, indicating both directly and indirectly how weak she was back then. He felt guilty. But now that she was back, he'd protect her again. And would exert an extra effort to do so too to insure that she wouldn't vanish like that again.

Just as the silver haired jounin was to close his eyes, he heard footsteps coming along. They weren't really headed for his direction, but it was close. Pushing himself to a stand, he hid himself effectively behind the bushes and looked at who was approaching.

--

Rin had been walking along the streets of Konoha for some time now. Marveling at how it had changed. She was walked by the Hero monument, pondering on going to Obito once again, but decided to do it tomorrow instead since she had already gone there during the mornings before she went to Kakashi's place in order to fix her things.

Of all the places to go to, there was one which she missed a lot, and seemingly her feet had brought her over to that place. The Academy.

It was late in the afternoon when she dropped by. And the students, by now were already on their way home. Rin watched as the children scampered and ran towards the massive gate which allowed their exit from the place. While the young medic moved in, she took notice of how there were some additions to the Academy building…if at all, it became bigger.

"Hey stranger, need help to find your way around?"

A voice suddenly sounded off just a few feet behind her. Whirling back she saw a group of people looking her way, some grinning while some smiled and waved at her. The brunette couldn't help but smile back as she looked at the group of jounins in front of her.

"Kurenai…everyone…"

She spoke before waving to everyone.

"Rinny-chan! Its been a long time! Where'd ya go?"

Anko greeted, walking over to the brunette to offer a long and welcoming hug, but before she could, as if the wind, someone else had enveloped her frame in a warm embrace.

"Oh my beautiful Konoha blossom! Where have you gone to all these long and unbearable years?! You have been greatly missed…by me!"

And yes, it was the infamous Maito Gai along with his creepy and sparkly smile.

"I—I've been to places…"

She spoke trying to at least breathe and get away from the hug. With normal women, she'd have pushed him away, but somehow Rin had that nice attitude to not push people away even if she didn't want them latching onto her like that.

Gai soon released his tight embrace on her, and instead held her hand in his, as if he was about to say something or confess to her. But he would just suddenly froze when he felt someone staring holes right at him. He wasn't fazed at all. Looking behind him, he saw a certain jounin who happened to be walking closer.

"Kakashi, you're late again. We told you to be here earlier."

Kurenai spoke as she looked at the jounin.

"Gomen, gomen. Today I got lost on the road of life."

There was silence for a moment, everyone knowing that he was practically lying. Rin on the other hand blinked a bit. Since when was Kakashi late for anything? If at all, she remembered punctuality was a key to everything.

"AH! My eternal rival! Have you come here to challenge me? If that is so, I will fight you!"

He said, half posing for a fighting stance while one hand was still holding onto Rin.

"Hmn, did you say something?"

Was the jounin's simple reply as he stared more at Gai.

"Oh my god!! That was pretty good rival Kakashi. That reaction is somewhat 'modern' and it pisses me off."

Kakashi just shook his head, along with everyone else who was there. As he walked closer to both Gai and Rin, he smacked the other's hand away from his old comrade's. Somehow, he wasn't all too happy with that.

"Oi Kakashi, what are you doing?!"

"I saw a mosquito and merely brushed it away."

He stated in his normal manner, smiling under his mask.

"Rin-chan, I think we should head back now."

The silver haired jounin opted, smiling a bit before taking her hand and leading her away. She protested a little, wanting to stay a bit longer with the others.

"But Kakashi, I haven't even been inside the Academy yet."

"I'll tour you tomorrow."

Somehow not being able to fight back, she waved good bye to the others before walking along with Kakashi. The young medic glanced at him from time to time, wondering what was going through his head.

--

"Kakashi, that was rude. I really wanted to stay."

Rin argued as she crossed her arms above her chest and sat down on the bed. Kakashi on the other hand merely smiled at the other chuckling softly as he went into the showers to clean himself.

**A/N: Sorry for the long update time. Too much work at hand and I was having a hard time with this chapter. x.x**


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Oh thank you thank you for the nice reviews

**Author's Note: **Oh thank you thank you for the nice reviews. I'll do my best to continue updating. –smiles- And hopefully do more of those even with my hectic schedule. x.x Its really a killer.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Naruto Sadly, but maybe one day Kishimoto-dono will hear my plea and let me have even one…-cough-Jiraiya-cough-

**Chapter 7: To Bear Country!**

A couple of Ninjas had been called to the Hokage office by then which resulted to them listening to the mission proper which had been sent by one of the envoys of the Daimyo directly coming from the Bear Country. The people who were already present were the following: Hatake Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura, Sai, Naruto and Sasuke.

Two of the males had already agreed to do the mission namely Kakashi and Yamato, mostly due to the fact that they wanted Naruto and the others to stay behind and take up some more important missions. The Godaime though was pondering on whether or not to send another extra shinobi with them for back up. It would be wise to, she thought so that if any problems occur they'd have someone to send back in order to warn and send more back up to the place where the mission was taking place.

Now, all eyes were on the pink haired Kunoichi who seemed to be in the light of protesting. After all she didn't want to be assigned as someone else's lover when the person she wanted was just a few steps away from her.

"Shishou, isn't there anyone else?"

She asked, her emerald eyes looking that the blonde haired Godaime who shook her head no.

"You have to understand Sakura that you're one of the most capable medical ninjas that we have, so sending you would be the wisest decision to make."

The hokage explained, even though she still saw the protest in her face. She really didn't want to do it.

"But Shi—"

Before she could finish her statement, soft rapping sound were heard from beyond the door. Tsunade gestured for Sakura to cease talking for a while before giving the person the signal to enter into the office.

"Tsunade-sama, here are the results of the exam you asked us to test earlier."

A young brunette entered the office then, walking over to the hokage's desk before handing the results to the woman. Those papers had something to do with the mission for Bear country specially since the one diagnosed also came directly from the place. Along with the envoy was a dead body neatly wrapped in bandages. It was brought there in order to be examined, and now that they had the results, they'd be able to send it with the team to be dispatched.

"What do you make of this Rin?"

She asked, looking at the brunette with interest.

"Well upon diagnosis, it seems that there's something that mixes in with their blood and dissolves slowly. We don't know if it's a type of poison yet, but we did get an extract of it. It's mostly the remaining residue due to most of it having been dissolved in the blood stream. Also, the substance attacks muscles and organs that's why the X-ray we got shows that the internal organs are already destroyed."

She then produced a small clear vial which had a reddish black substance in it. It was the residue collected from the body. As well with her report was the X-ray result for the man's lung and kidney.

As Tsunade listened to the girl's report, she was already looking over the exam results as well as the results for the kidney and lung X-ray. Seemingly what the Medic said was true.

"We're trying to make an antidote for it now, I've asked some of the nurses to fetch some herbs and poisons for me so that I can see what antidote to use. Currently, the usual herbs I use for detoxification isn't working, but added with some kind of animal venom, it starts to react in a way that the substance dissolves and is rendered useless…although if its just the venom alone, it doesn't work. So it needs to be a combination of both."

She stated, giving a bow before bidding her farewell in order to tend to the current work at hand.

"Wait!"

It was then that she stopped, whirling back a bit and then glanced at the Hokage. She blinked slightly, wondering what she wanted of her now.

"I have a new task for you, come over here and read this."

She ordered. Rin immediately walked back to the Hokage and took the item that she had offered. Slowly taking the band off of the scroll, she read through the lines carefully, and it read:

__

_**RANK: A  
**__  
__**REQUIREMENT:**__ Two or three members. Preferably with one medic. Requires at least one kunoichi._

_**CLIENT:**__ Kyosuke, the son of the Daimyo (Fuedal Lord) of Bear Country_

_**DURATION:**__ Possibly two weeks to one month._

_**MISSION:**__ Investigate the causes of strange deaths inside the village. Possible assassination attempt against the Daimyo. The client requests the assigned team not to disclose their ninja background to others nor are they to inform anyone from the village about their mission._

Kunoichi assigned with the team will pretend to be the Daimyo's son's latest lover to avoid suspicion.

_**MEETING PLACE AND TIME:**__ Sunset. Three days before the Moon Festival at the Temple of Light_

After reading the letter, Rin blinked a bit before looking at the Hokage, still puzzled.

"You want me to be a body guard?"

"No, I want you to act as the Daimyo's son's lover."

"Oh I se—what!?"

_Shannaro!_

Rin was practically startled at that, Sakura was mentally cheering and Tsunade made her decision.

"B—but Tsunade-sama…"

"Rin, a lot of people's lives are at stake. Are you really willing to let them die?"

That did it. Tsunade had just hit a chord. Rin for one hated to see people die, and usually felt responsible when one does while assigned to her. For a moment, she had her head hung low. Breathing in, she looked at the hokage and nodded.

"Alright. I'll do it."

"But Rin, you don't—"

"This is my decision, I don't need you telling me what I can and cant do."

She interrupted the one that was speaking. Of course, It was Kakashi, who else would protest to her doing something that was dangerous in every sense. Turning to the Hokage once again, she returned the scroll.

"Good. Get all the necessary thing prepared and bring it with you to Bear Country. I'll designate the squad as a four man cell. It'll consist of You, Kakashi, Yamato and Sakura. Originally I was planning to send just the three but its better if there are at least two medics on the team this time. She's one of the most skilled medics her I'm sure you'll be able to work with Sakura effectively."

Tsunade declared. With a nod, Rin agreed. She turned then to the pink haired one, giving her a smile.

"Lets work together then."

She stated.

"Mhm!"

With a nod, the other jeered, quite happy that she wasn't the one to act as a lover and as well to be able to work with another medic aside from those that she had already worked with before.

Taking another bow, she turned on her heel and walked back towards the door. Her lithe footsteps barely echoed inside the room.

"Rin-san."

"Let's work hard for this mission, Tenzo."

She stated with another smile as well, mentioning the other's name in something that's just above a whisper. The other just placed his hand along his neck, smiling a bit as well.

"Rin…you really don't—"

"Don't say it. I don't want to hear it."

With that, she took hold of the door's knob and pulled the door open before stepping out and slamming the door behind her. Not really angry but was just agitated by seeing Kakashi trying to be protective over her.

Once she was out, everyone in the room looked at Kakashi.

"Oi Kakashi-sensei, why are you so against Rin-san joining the mission, dattebayo?"

The others just had to look at Naruto, not including Kakashi of course. You have got to applaud Naruto's denseness at times. It was just so amazing that it was also irritating at some point in time.

By then, Sasuke sighed.

"Usuratonkachi…"

He then shook his head at Naruto's showcase of idiocy. Naruto on the other hand wasn't taking the insult likely, thus started attacking Sasuke, but was held back by Yamato. The wood user just had to glace at his senpai a bit, not really used to him acting so strangely, although he understood that he was just looking to protect the girl.

On the other hand…

Rin was already back at the hospital's lab area, gathering the things that she needed. This included the weapons that she had stored in her locker, the herbs that she asked to be gathered as well as a number of venom that she had stored in small vials.

_I swear, he still treats me as a child…that's practically the thing I hate. I'll show him…_

She thought to herself as she slung her bag behind her shoulder and made her exit.

A/N: And that's it for Chapter 7. Hope you guys can send in more reviews and thank you for those that already and usually sends them. It helps me a lot.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: So how was the last chapter

**Author's Note: **So how was the last chapter? Hope you liked it, and now, here is Chapter 8 for your reading pleasure.

**Disclaimer: **-puts up a sign board that says: "I still don't own them."-

**Chapter 8: Mokuton Camp Out**

Thanks to Yamato's kekkei genkai, Team Kakashi was now sheltered from the heavy rain. It poured about four hours after the group had left Konoha for Bear Country. So to speak, things were already starting to sway away from their favor, this had already delayed their travel long enough.

Knowing Yamato, he had created a fully furnished house, complete with a fire place to keep them warm. There were four bedrooms for them to use as well as a dining area as well as other leisure type objects that seemed unnecessary. Of course, he only included this in order to pass the time, plus with Kakashi around, he'd at least like to make his sempai feel comfortable.

The rain was still as harsh as ever. And to think the weather forecast said it'd be a bright and sunny day too. With nothing else left to do, the four tended to their own tasks. Kakashi was as usual reading the green pocket book we all know as the infamous Icha Icha Tactics, wherein he chuckled perversely every now and then upon getting to a "sensitive part." Yamato on the other hand was resting in his room, since he used a little too much chakra in order to make their temporary resting place. Sakura was with Rin, trying to make an antidote for the mysterious plague that had been killing people at Bear Country.

Sigh.

Rin looked at Sakura as she shook her head. It only meant one thing. Their test had failed once again. If you included the latest experimentation, this would be the fifth that had already failed. Usually it didn't take this long to make an antidote but seeing as how the poison's reaction varied from the ingredients used, it was proving to be a more difficult task to pursue.

"Let's start the next one."

The older medic urged and soon enough the pinkette nodded in agreement. What were they to do? Every test so far was ending in a not so good result. It was true that the poison was slowly being detoxified, but after a minute or so, the antidotes were starting to lose its effect, and in turn be turned to the same substance their trying to eradicate. So far, this was the first time either medic saw something like this. Even Sakura had to admit that, Akasuna no Sasori's poison was much easier to deal with.

On the other hand, Yamato had finally finished taking his rest and have decided to check up on his teammates. First checking up on his silver haired sempai, the wood user found him sleeping on the couch, with a book covering his face. Of course, he wasn't exactly sure if the other was asleep, just assuming since he wasn't moving at all; seeing that everything was well with him, Yamato then checked on the girls. He didn't have such a hard time finding them at all. The two girls were in the older medic's.

With the door slightly ajar, Tenzo leaned against the wall while crossing his arms and from there he could look upon the two as they worked. Actually, now that he thought about it, the duo had began those test the moment they had entered the house. Both medics neither ate nor rested, seeing as there were a lot of lives at stake if they stopped.

"Quite the diligent duo, aren't they?"

Yamato's gaze had been ripped from the women and brought to the voice that had made itself known. Although he spoke in nothing above a whisper, the wood user still knew who it was. The kouhai merely nodded in response before looking back at the two again.

"Did you come to check up on them too, Kakashi-senpai?"

"No, I just helped a lost cat find its way out, and I happened to go this way while returning to the living room."

"Checking up on Rin-san then?"

There was that knowing look on Tenzo's face. Kakashi who was already in the midst of walking away was suddenly frozen in his tracks, feeling as if five enormous iron bells landed atop of his head.

_Busted…_

Yamato thought to himself as he looked at his senior.

"Like I said, I was just helping a cat."

A small chuckle followed shortly as the Jounin went on his way again. Somehow Yamato just shook his head, wondering why his sempai was hiding it when a few days ago, it was practically evident.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update guys…school was a freaking bitch lately…theatre arts took my time literally

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update guys…school was a freaking bitch lately…theatre arts took my time literally. I mean I could have sued it for stealing it!

Anyway, really sorry, I'll do my best though to update more. So far, I'd like to thank all you nice people who happened to review up until now. It means a lot, so just keep reviewing and I'll do my part to keep on writing.

**Disclaimer: **-puts up a sign board that says: "I still don't own them."-

**Chapter 9: Hello I'm your…Fiancé!?**

For some reason, the males seemed to have a rather nice sleep while the female members of the group looked as tired as hell. The two medics yawned simultaneously before rubbing their eyes in unison, failing to get a decent sleep due to trying to develop an antidote for the mysterious serum that they had extracted from the victim's body.

Experiment Status:

Failed

Their materials were limited in degree and not to mention they also had a limited time. That's why even with Sakura and Rin on the job, they found the task daunting. The two girls were pretty much disappointed with their progress as well, being both very talented medics, they still couldn't accept the fact that they couldn't do something with this. It really got them down to an extent that they didn't even bother talking to the other two male members of their squad ever since morning came and ever since they had once again set out for Kuma no Kuni.

"Do you think there are more materials there at Bear Country Rin-san?"

The pinkette asked, her voice giving off a tone which seemed on the more or less tired side as she walked ahead along with the brunette.

"I think so…we'll just have to try our luck there."

The brunette answered in the same state of voice.

The men that followed behind were quite worried for the two but whenever they tried talking them into resting, the girls either ignored them or rubbed it in Yamato and Kakashi's faces that time was against them and if they prolonged the trekking, everyone would be dead once they get there. Of course with this said, the two had no choice but to comply. The kouhai would somehow complain to the sempai as to why he wasn't doing anything, and Kakashi's reply to that was just a simple chuckle. Tenzo would of course shake his head upon this reaction, his sempai was falling apart right now. _Must still be down due to Rin-san's reaction towards him when the mission was decided... _Was that he thought about it the whole ordeal, and naturally that was the case. Kakashi wasn't himself indeed. The traveling went on, and about a few hours or so, the silhouette of the country was visible. They were there. Within a few more steps, they had made it to the clearing and soon headed to the destined meeting place. The four already had that determined look on their faces, bent on solving whatever mystery was there in that place. They were ready to fill their roles.

The team was a little too early for their meeting since it was still afternoon and not sunset, although it would only be at least another hour before that gigantic ball of heat and fire begins to set.

They were under the shade of an enormous spiral tower with five pillars along each side. If connected together it would form a pentagram. There was a festival to be held there three days from now, so the place had been evidently cleaned from all the debris that had gathered around. The walls and pillars where painted in a majestic purple shade along with some golds and blacks. Team Kakashi waited there patiently, taking a spot for themselves whilst doing so.

"I wonder if it could have been the poisoned gas from the crevices around this area that did this."

Sakura muttered, remembering their last trip to Kuma no kuni.

"That could be the case if there was still a crevice around. Reports stated that the poisoned gas crevices had been filled in order to stop the poison from spreading."

Kakashi intervened as he leaned against one of the pillars, giving his team a more or less serious look.

"And in addition to that, they said that they found a way to convert the poisoned gas into clean air, and had extracted it two years ago."

Yamato added as he took a seat on one of the steps that lead to the tower's main entrance. The three thought about the possible source of the poison while Rin on the other had was quite restless, pacing around every now and then while listening to the triad's conversation.

"Rin-san, you should relax a bit. We'll find a way to cure everyone."

Sakura noted as she looked at the other in a somewhat concerned way. The males merely nodded in response. Kakashi wasn't commenting much either on the older medic's behavior, wanting to fix himself up first. Then again he also feared that he might revert to his old attitude just by doing that. Now a days, he just wasn't so sure especially since Rin was around. If he acted like a jerk, she'd tell him off, if too protective she'll get mad. He just didn't know how to act anymore. He was seriously messed up. He had to at least find a way to get over this dilemma in order to do the mission effectively. Failure wasn't an option and he wasn't going to fail due to trivial causes like that. It just wasn't worth it. Right?

"I am worried about all the sick people, I know we can save them I know…but I'm also worried about something else…"

"Eh? What are you worried about then?"

The pink haired kunoichi asked as she took her seat beside Yamato, looking quite curious. It was then that the mokuton user cleared his throat before speaking.

"Don't worry Rin-san, pretending to be someone else's lover shouldn't be to tough."

There was a little glint in Yamato's eyes as he spoke and looked at the older medic. He knew he was correct with his assumption. Examining the nin from his point of view, Rin had stopped her pacing and was instantly a few shades of red. He hand seemed to shudder at the thought, oh how the jounin was easily reminded of the Hyuuga princess. And if he was right, Rin was going to deny it.

"N—no that's not what I meant…"

_Heh…right on the spot, I knew it…_

And of course, Tenzo was correct, Rin did deny it although it was already so evident. The brunette was meek when she retorted to the kohai's words, simply unsure of how to deny it any further. From the pillar that wasn't so near, a small inaudible 'hmph' was showcased along with the folding of the arms. Someone was affected by the revelation. Thus in order to ignore this, he pulls out his most favored book that was green in coloration.

_Act unfazed…like you usually do Kakashi. _

The small but deep voice in his head mentioned as he began reading his book. Page by page he turned, attached at the once again unfolding of the story. The plot! The drama! The passion! The thought of holding the brunette medic in his arms, sharing a more or less private moment much like the part he was currently reading!

In an instant the book was shut to a close with a loud "thud!". His posture had slightly crouched from the initial prompt and straight whilst he used the left hand in which he still held the book for support along the pillar. His right hand though went to his face, covering his already covered face, the imminent blush trying to be suppressed but failing. It was a good thing that his back was the one facing them or else, embarrassment galore for the silver haired jounin. This reaction though earned him the curious glances of his team, and upon feeling their stares, he looked back at them slightly while waving his hand to dismiss his current disposition. The three merely blinked and went onto talking amongst themselves again, although Rin casually glanced at her once again teammate as she couldn't help but worry, again.

_This is not a good day…_

Kakashi thought to himself as he made efforts to calm himself down…mentally, which he did in a matter of minutes. Too long for him, that was true.

Now going back to where the other three where…

"Kakashi-sensei is acting strange."

Sakura noted while glancing at the silver haired jounin, Yamato who was beside her merely nodded, already seeing this from square one.

The sun was already setting. Time sure flied when one was having a dilemma, and in our case two seems to have it. The vermilion hue tinted the sky, along with the clouds thus giving it a pinkish red coloration. They all waited for their clients to arrive, wondering what kind of people they will meet that day.

"So, you're the people we hired, right?"

From behind them came a voice, a deep one at that and seemed quite elderly. All four looked at the direction from which the sound came from and from there they saw an elderly yet strong looking man along with someone who seemed to be in his early thirties. The old man seemed to have a gentle expression on his face, while the younger one was smug looking and arrogant looking.

Kakashi this time taking the lead walked from his current position going to where their clients where to get a proper briefing of what their mission was. When Kakashi had assumed the lead position, the three others followed suit.

"That's right. We're here upon your request for assistance."

The silver haired jounin stated in his usually calm manner as he looked at the Daimyo and his son before gesturing to the three at the back.

"So where is she?"

The younger red head asked smugly while checking out the two girls at the back. The look he gave the two medics gave them the impression of being mentally undressed and harassed, thus both backed away in unison without even noticing their actions.

"So which is it? Come on, I don't have all day!"

He demanded.

"Rin…"

Kakashi called out and gestured for the brunette to walk up front. There was a little hesitance in his voice but to the untrained ear, it wouldn't be noticeable. Rin mentally sighed as she walked forward, not really too happy with the thought of being this man's temporary lover.

The man looked at Rin from head to toe, the gaze literally piercing that it sent shivers up her spine uncontrollably. She wasn't enjoying this at all. After a few moments of this, the Daimyo's son looked at Rin intently, eyes matching her hazel brown once.

"Hmn…not bad. Although the pink haired one looks younger compared to this one, I guess it's alright."

He spoke. This had made Rin twitch internally if that was even possible. She didn't like being compared, it was insulting.

The red head then made his way over to the older medic, both arms suddenly extended before it wrapped around Rin's waist, hand resting along her rear which made her shudder evidently.

"Don't worry sweetheart, as your fiancé I'll be gentle…at least I'll try to be, heh."

"Fiancé! I thought it was just a temporary lover?!"

"Same thing, if I like you enough I'll make you mine anyway."

With that, a grope to her behind ensued making her emit a squeak like sound along with a groan and a whimper and lets not forget regret, panic and disapproval!

"You must excuse my son's rudeness…he isn't fond of introducing himself, so I'll do it for him. My name is Kumanori, Yugyo and that is my son Kumanori, Urami. He's the one next in line to be the Daimyo. But my main concern is for you to find out what's causing these mysterious deaths and a cure for it as well as to protect me but most importantly my son from assassins. Lately, there have been signs of people wanting to kill him. So please, make sure my son is safe."

The Daimyo pleaded before looking at his son who had already began flirting with the medic.

"Don't worry, we'll handle it. So rest assured everything will be fine."

Yamato reassured. He had taken his place beside the silver haired jounin, holding onto the backside of the other's vest, since he sensed that around any minute, one of the clients, mainly the younger one might die in a mere blink of the eye.

"Well then, follow me. We've prepared a place where you can stay."

The elderly man then waved for them to follow.

"Lets go babe, we've got lots of time to spend."

With that said, one arm went behind her back and behind her knee cap. Effortlessly, she was swept off of her feet being carried bridal style much to her mental protest. On the outside she just gave a nervous smile, much like she always does. It was then when she was secured that the son followed his father.

"Slack and die."

He warned and then continued to go on his way.

"That guy's got a real attitude problem, he's annoying."

The pinkette mused as she walked over to where the two Jounin stood. She also noticed how Yamato had held on to Kakashi's jounin vest thus wondered why he did it. Within a matter of seconds, she found herself looking at the angered face of Konoha's copy ninja. He was shaking, literally and seemed to be biting on his mask since a faint trace of his lips and teeth were visible.

"I'll kill him."

He spoke in a low yet threatening tone, his sharingan which was obscured by his hitai ate was activated. Really If Yamato hadn't been there, things had gotten ugly.

"Lets get going."

Kakashi's usually calm and gentle voice was gone. Instead it was replaced by a strict and cold one. When he glanced at the two, Tenzo's hand instantly fell to his side and Sakura was suddenly alert. Was that even the sensei and sempai they knew; with such a cold, deadly and piercing look in his eyes?

Kakashi began to walk casually leaving the two behind.

"Usual case of jealousy?"

With a nod, Yamato gave Sakura a pat on the back for guessing that one right.

"I'd be surprised if that Urami guy is killed by an assassin."

"What do you mean Yamato-sensei?"

"With Kakashi-san around and in that kind of jealous state…the Daimyo's son would be lucky if he was indeed killed by an assassin."

Soon enough when Kakashi seemed to have vanished within the clearing, they ran after them, evidently catching up.

Somehow the copy ninja had reverted back to his more or less strict and cold persona, this time spiked with a hint of jealousy which was a bad combination already within itself.

A/N: And that's chapter 9 folks. Hope you enjoyed it. Watch out for the next chapter…coming to you…toon! I mean, soon! Oh and review please thank you


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Ahahaha~ Thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed Chapter nine. I had fun writing that specially the part where Kaka-chan was reading. xD And now on to Chapter 10~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone yet, and I certainly don't own these guys.

**Chapter 10: Love is a Strong Word…**

And there on the table was a feast fit for a king. There were assorted delicacies that lined the table top, and such were…

Freshly steamed lobsters seasoned and glazed with a lemony butter sauce with a hint of spice that will razzle-dazzle your tongue. There were also steamed king crabs that were cooked in sweet tasting sake, allowed to simmer in order to capture the taste. Raw mean was there on the table, elegantly arranged on the plate, ready to be dipped in a pot where Shabu-Shabu was usually cooked. There were also assorted vegetables to go along with it. Calamari and Tempura were also present along with some divine sake and juice for those that preferred a less alcoholic drink.

"Well everyone, dig in. Help yourselves, there's plenty to go around."

The elderly but kind Daimyo urged the youngster's to eat.

"Kakashi-sensei, come on and eat with us. The food looks great."

Sakura jeered, trying to get her sensei to join them on the table, but to no avail the jounin merely glanced at them from where he stood, which was by the window, guarding the place to see if there were any suspicious figures lurking around. He offered his usual smile though just to say that everything was fine with him even if he didn't say a single word.

"Let him starve if he wants to starve."

With that said, Urami, the son's Daimyo began eating. Sophisticated when eating even with his attitude being like that, at least that was something these nobles never seemed to lose. Kakashi though didn't take that all too lightly, but of course he just ignored it like he usually would with any idiotic comments thrown at him. It wasn't like him to care much. He was on a mission right now and he was bent to do it with a hundred percent success rate. No excuses.

_**Oi, Kakash! What's with that line of thinking!? Snap out of it you jerk!**_

_That's right…what was I thinking…_

He couldn't help but ponder about it a little. How he suddenly just wanted to not care about anything but the mission on hand, as well as the success of it. What's with him reverting back to his old uncaring self…well almost, at least he could still muster a smile. But then again, it just wasn't like him at the moment. Something was seriously wrong with him. Still he was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt someone tugging at his jounin vest. Blinking Kakashi glanced once again to the side finally seeing the center of all his mental distractions.

"Here, eat something at least."

She said while handing him a bowl of rice as well as some vegetables and a pare of chopsticks. From her memory, the guy loved vegetables more than anything. He'd even cooked for her once in a while when she brought over some fresh greens to share them with him.

"Domo."

The silver haired one spoke in an unusually soft tone as he looked at the bowl she handed him.

Before she went to her seat, she leaned up towards him, whispering something in his ear. This made the jounin look at his comrade a bit wide eyed for a moment but then chuckled softly. Rin in turn smiled and returned to her seat.

_She always was the thoughtful one in the group…really, that girl…_

He thought to himself once more before placing the bowl by the window whilst he broke the chopsticks apart. Once that was done, he took the bowl once again and carefully slipped off the mask just under his chin so that he could take in his meal.

'_Here, so that you don't have to trouble yourself from hiding your face from the others.'_

The medic's words played in his head as he ate. Although Rin had been pretty annoyed at him, she still didn't cease to care. It just really made him smile mentally.

_**And now you're just being all mushy! Kakashi pull yourself together wont you? Geez…and I thought you were very good with girls or handling them…**_

_I am so just—hey wait a second…_

_**Fine fine, I wont bother you! You're such a jerk! And here I am just trying to help! BHEEE!**_

Kakashi had to mentally flinch at that inner conversation that he just had. That was very peculiar in every sense since it happened only now. It wasn't such a big deal if he was conversing with himself but Jesus, he must really be not feeling well.

And now we leave Kakashi and go back to the group at the table who was more or less half way eating through everything that was on the table.

"Honestly, you really have to be so kind to other men? I'm your future husband after all."

Urami noted as he placed his bowl and chopsticks down, pretty much finished with his meal. The guy by the window just flinched, and Yamato happened to see this by accident.

"Well yes, he is my friend after all. I cant let him starve, and please remember this is just a mission. I really wont be your future wife…"

Rin spoke with a soft smile on her face whilst wondering why those kinds of questions had to be asked. Another flinch. This time it was noticed by the young Sakura.

"It's the same thing. Like I said, if I love you enough, I'll still make you my wife. If not, you can just be my concubine. What more can you ask?"

That smug look was on his face while he looked at the brunette who was now looking very nervous. Especially since this wasn't the thing that she had agreed too. A mission was a mission and a very separate thing from reality.

"Love is such a strong word. You may want to rethink about it Urami-dono….besides—"

"Besides, she has someone else that she likes, right Rin-san?"

There was also a smug look on Yamato's face as he intervened. He saw how the medic's face blushed and that had made him glance over to the standing shinobi who was just motionless with his back facing them.

"That's right, Rin-san does have someone that she likes!"

Sakura chimed in, somehow getting what the vice captain of the group was saying as she threw little suggestive glances at Kakashi who was still just motionless.

"Well is that true?"

The daimyo's son asked.

"Well…I guess that's right…"

Just from that statement, Yamato and Sakura mentally cheered, now it was sure that the daimyo's spoiled son wouldn't try pursuing her.

"…but he has been dead for a couple of years now."

There was a pause of silence after she had uttered those words. Tenzou's eyes as well as Sakura's widened slightly as they heard this, and another glance was set in the direction of the silver haired jounin who seemed rather quiet as well. Somehow his silence was different than his earlier lack of movement and words. Urami on the other hand was just smirking not really caring and his father seemed a bit worried after hearing that.

Heavy footsteps broke the silence along with the sound of the rice bowl being placed back down on the table. Another thing that broke the momentary silence was that of the flipping pages of a small book that had been pocketed out of the left upper most part of the copy ninja's jounin vest, as well the sound of his footsteps once more but this time sounding quite distant. In a matter of seconds, the doors which lead to the outside slid open as his fingers pushed them aside. A small glance was given to the group then as he smiled slightly from under his infamous mask.

"I'll be scouting outside. Ja matta na."

His free hand would then be raised just a bit, enough to be waved as he bid the group goodbye. His fingers once again slid the door to a close upon his exit and soon enough his footsteps became less audible until it finally vanished.

"If the guy's dead, there should be no problem then. Now if you will I'll excuse myself. If you want Rin, you can come to my room later tonight. Father."

With that Urami came to a stand and gave a small bow to his father before winking at Rin slightly. The daimyo soon came to a stand as well, excusing himself from his guests' presence and following his son with some sort of urgency. Now that those two were gone, Yamato and the pinkette looked at Rin incredulously. At that moment, the older medic was biting onto the tip of her chopsticks lightly, somehow looking a little flushed…if at all upset in a way.

"Is that true?"

Sakura asked, looking at her fellow medic, still quite worried with her sensei.

"Is what true?"

The other returned the question with another question, pretending to be oblivious to the issue.

"Don't you love Kakashi-sempai?"

Yamato who seemed to be more direct asked bluntly. This time Rin was placed in a momentary frozen state, unable to answer the frank inquisition. She then sighed and stood up, heading for the door.

"Like I said earlier, love is a strong word."

She stated in her usual tone, before giving them both a smile. Afterwards she made her exit and back to her room which had been shown to her earlier when they had first arrived. Locking the door shut, she pressed her back against the nicely polished piece of wood that blocked the entrance, sighing and slumping down on the floor. Not a second wasted, she'd collect her knees in her arms, wrapping it around the aforementioned limbs and almost threatening to cry.

_If you just knew how much…_

On the other hand…

"Yamato-taichou! We have to do something!"

"Ah. We'll figure something out. Sempai isn't going to snap out of it if this keeps going on, plus we have a mission to complete."

"Right."

Meanwhile, as the two other squad member plots…

_She likes Obito…_

Kakashi was still scouting the area for any enemy movement, and so far nothing seems to be out of place aside from the annoying buzzing sound that was constantly pestering and lingering around his ear. It then stopped.

SMACK!

Kakashi winced as he smacked his exposed hand slightly. Indeed the buzzing stop only for the mosquito to feast on him. But with quick hand movements the pest has been obliterated.

**A/N: Late update I know. Computer broke and theatre had accumulated all of my time, well most of it anyway. I hope to update more in the future so help me by sending in some reviews. It'll be a good help. Thanks all~**


End file.
